deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter (DXMD)
Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter returns as an augmentation in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided''. While it is very similar to the original version, it has also changed slightly. Now energy is no longer measured in segmented bars but is instead one single line that can get longer (more energy) with the capacity upgrades. The amount recovered also depends on how much was spent and the recharge rate. Description :The Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter transforms nutrients such as fat, glucose, and adrenalin ''sic into an electric charge that is then stored in augmentation-specific power biocells.'' :The Series 8 also contains a variety of subcomponents that regulate energy use in different ways. :Transform organic energy sources into electrical energy and store it in biocells. :*Activation cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Upgrades Cautious Recharge Rate :The Series 9's Electrochemical Catalysts transform human and food energy into biocell energy for use by augmentations. :The Catalysts also set and control the energy generation rate. This rate is determined partially by teting the conductivity of the user's body mass and identifying the highest rate possible without starving the body of vital nutrients. :If the user experiences no ill health effects, and the biocells are operating correctly, the conversion rate can be turned upwards. :The default recharge rate of the user's energy biocells. :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Efficient Recharge Rate :Once the Series 8 confirms that the user's body is not negatively affected by the conversion process, the Electrochemical Catalysts can have their energy conversion rate increased from 12% to 50% efficiency. :The remaining energy is lost to heat and harmless chemical runoff (water and sulphur), which is distributed through the lymphatic system. :Increase biocell recharge rate. :*Upgrade requirement: Cautious Recharge Rate :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Peak Recharge Rate :Provided the user continues to experience no ill effects from the conversion process, the Electrochemical Catalysts can have their conversion rates increased one final time: from 50% to 85%, roughly equivalent to the efficiency of a modern electric car alternator. :The remaining energy is lost as heat and safely absorbed by the user's tissues. :Greatly increase biocell recharge rate. :*Upgrade requirement: Efficient Recharge Rate :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Standard Capacity Biocells :The Series 8 comes with a standard set of lithium-sulphur graphene biocells. :These factory-standard cells provide 600 watt-hours per kilogram and can be infinitely recharged without any breakdown in the electrolytic material or cathode array. :The Series 8 also comes equipped with a series of more powerful biocells which can be turned on once the system verifies that all electrical runoff into the body through the PEDOT connections is safely within specifications. :The default amount of energy stored in biocells. (100%) :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Enhanced Capacity Biocells :The Series 8 comes equipped with a set of more powerful biocells that can be activated if electrical leeching into the body remains below accepted safety thresholds. These enhanced capacity cells contain a nickel and nickel-tin electroplated fiberglass foam that maximizes surface area and increases energy storage capacity. :Increase the maximum storage capacity of the biocells. (125%) :*Upgrade requirement: Standard Capacity Biocells :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Ultra-Capacity Biocells :The Series 8's most impressive alternative biocell is the active-matrix magnesium salt cells, which use a small amount of power to constantly regenerate a micro-cellular electrolystic solution. This energy storage medium is the most advanced known and can reach 1000 watt-hours per kilogram. :The Ultra-Capacity Cells operate at an increased temperature (120 degrees Celsius) and are surrounded by a ceramic foam sheath to protect the user's vital organs. :Greatly increase the maximum storage capacity of the biocells. (150%) :*Upgrade requirement: Enhanced Capacity Biocells :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Safe Recharge Delay :The Energy Recharge Capacitor switches the user's biocells between depletion and charge mode. :Theoretically, the system can perform the switch with virtually no delay, but tests have shown that the PEDOT interconnects between the bioelectric system and most terminus augmentations can emit bioelectric feedback into the surrounding tissue during periods of rapid shifting. This is known to increase the buildup of glial tissue around the PEDOT circuits. :Until the user's system grows accustomed to the presence of the electrical feedback, the capacitors impose a brief delay between depletion and charge modes. This delay can be reduced depending on the user's susceptibility to glial tissue buildup. :The delay time between biocell depletion and regeneration. :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Moderate Recharge Delay :So long as the Series 8 detects no or minimal electrical feedback around the user's PEDOT interconnects, the Recharge Capacitors can reduce the recharge delay to a midpoint between the factory setting and the shortest delay possible. :If the user finds the system operates correctly, it is likely safe to reduce the delay to the minimum setting. :Reduce the delay time between biocell depletion and regeneration. :*Upgrade requirement: Safe Recharge Delay :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Quick Recharge Delay :If no electrical feedback has occurred on the safe and moderate settings, the user may safely set the Recharge Capacitors to the lowest possible setting. Some delay will always be present as the mode switch requires a brief flush of the biocell cathode array in order to repolarize the electrolytic matrix and prevent burnout. :Users should monitor the alarm systems on the Series 8 and watch for unusual behavior or error messages. Such activity could indicate difficulties with the mode switch apparatus and should not be ignored. :Further reduce the delay time between biocell depletion and regeneration. :*Upgrade requirement: Moderate Recharge Delay :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Trivia * Electric charges store energy and are an analogue of mass in mechanical systems. * Energy powers instruments, not charges. Charges deliver energy. * Food and other nutrients cannot be directly transformed into charges/electrons. * Infinite recharging cycles are impossible in real life due to second law of thermodynamics. Although reversible processes are not forbidden, there exists no reversible process. Therefore, at one point, Jensen’s biocells will wear down. * See glucose powered Enzymatic fuel cells for more information Gallery DXMD Jensen heart augmentation.jpg|Sentinel RX Health System augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Category:Torso Augmentation